Exgot
Introduction This language is a language that had evolved from its ancenstor language Natraden. The name derived from the Natraden word for Mode: Ëxgurz. This has lead to become the name of the language. However, the language can and is still referred to as (Exgotian)-Natraden ''in other languages. Exgot is a name only used to differentiate between the two languages. As Natraden evolved, the word order quickly changed to SVO. Verbs and adjectives began to inflect more and the genders were deemed unnecessary. All articles excluding the definite article were deemed unnecessary and the definite article became a noun declension. '+x = Footnote:' Something +1 +1 ''Footnote Phonetics Below are the possible sounds and their corresponding letters Table Alphabet Each letter and few digraphs have their own distinct sound. This may differed whether they are word-initial or final. Below is the table for all the letters alongside a few digraphs according to the IPA . Everything below is in the alphabet excluding the ß, digraphs and stressed vowels. Everything in brackets are optional. Phonetic Rules *Nouns never end in an o''' *When '''R proceeds an unaccented or stressed vowel, it makes the sound /w/ unless it proceeds U'''/Ù''' where in which case makes the sound /ɒ/ **This doesn't apply to Y'''/Ỳ''' **This doesn't apply across different words in a compound word **This doesn't apply after double vowels: ***'AAR' makes the sound /a:ɾ/ *Double letters make a lengthened sound **This doesn't apply to GG **Two stressed vowels cannot occur in one word, let alone next to each other ***This can happen in compound words however **Two already elongated letters cannot proceed one another ***Preferably ẞ''' *Ŋ''' can become /ɑ̃/ when used in the following formations: **'V'''owel '''C'onsonant N'othing **'VŋC ***'This actually makes the vowel before it nasal as opposed to /a/. **'CŋN' **'CŋC' *An voiced sound followed by its unvoiced counterpart, the unvoiced sound is used **This doesn't apply across different words in a compound word **This can apply to non-counterparts ***'B' makes the sound /p/ when preceding the letter T'. ****Although they aren't counterparts, they are both plosive consonants *The difference between 'Ä and ÄÄ is that in the single letter, the elongation is optional. *'E' does not make the /ə/ but the /ɛ/ at the end of a word if a vowel directly precedes it. *If any of these vowels preceding E''' make a different sound: **'''I /j/ **'O' /w/ **'U' /w/ **Likewise, the e''' in '''eo is pronounced /j/ *A Glottal Stop '(represented by ') is automatically pronounced in the following vowel formations: **e'a **o'a **e'o **a'o **o'i **(double vowel) same vowel ***like 'ää'ä Word Order This has remained fairly intact in evolution, There is a noticeable change from SOV to SVO. #(Subject) #(Auxiliary) Verb #Indirect Object #Adverb #Object #Time #Manner #Preposition #Prepositional Object #Separable Part of a Separable Verb #Participle #Infinitive auxiliary verb is used This word order is strict unless inversion happens. Verb Conjugation During evolution, the language developed the use of person and number in conjugation. This was for the purpose that in rapid speech, the pronoun could be omitted (and now it mostly is). All verbs end in en and only one of them is irregular. The continuous aspect uses the same conjugation as the simple aspect and the subjunctive mood uses the same conjugation as the indicative. The perfect aspect uses the auxiliary verb to have: helben. The structural and auxiliary forms of to be and to have were removed and used the same verb for both. Below is the conjugation of the verb to be; the only irregular verb. To Be +1 Normal Conjugation is underlined Regular Verbs Regular verbs are all the verbs except to be. They are conjugated as follows: To Have +1 Normal Conjugation is underlined Doers People doing an action often have a title: e.g. a person that kills is called a kill'er'. Notice the prefix. In Exgot, you add se or sa to the infinitive depending on the gender. Let's take the verb migrate: monòwen - to migrate Monòwense - male or gender-neutral migrant Monòwensa - female migrant Declension There are ways to tell them apart when declining them. For example, to decline the above with the definite declension, different rules apply: Monòwenset - the male or gener-neutral migrant Monòwenstet - the female migrant Future Tense This tense is specified with the verb fjoten (to will) along with a conjugated participle. People can say it is a future participle but this is a thought for a name as this conjugation does not have one. Negative Verbs To make a verb negative, you add the prefix Nää-'''. '''Näähelbie äs I don't have it Nääbehelbet äs? Don't you have it? Passive Verbs This is done by the use of the verb to will, fjoten 'as an auxiliary verb used with the past participle. 'Äs fjota geljaadet It is loaded Imperative When you use the imperative with the passive whilst omitting the subject, the noun comes first. Laawentoltodem gelaßen. Leave the game. Aspects As stated before, the continuous is merged with the simple aspect and the perfect tense uses the auxiliary verb helben. However, for emphasis that the aspect is continuous, one can use the verb älwen followed by the past participle. Seperable Verbs and Verbs with Prefixes The separable part of separable verbs, when conjugated, is the third last part in the word order. This means that the separable part has to go an the end of a phrase before participles. Verbs with prefixes conjugated normal then the prefix is added. For example: R-ljaaden To reload Ivò r-ljaadé I reload Äs exed r-geljaadet It is reloaded Personal Pronouns A quick note, if you don't know the gender and you are speaking in third person, you use the word for it. In English, this may be offensive but in Exgot (like Natraden) it is quite normal. +1 Everything in this row is treated as an infinitive adjective +2 The above doesn't apply to the 0th person. Definiteness & Pluralisation Definiteness is defined with a suffix and is tied in with the pluralisation. The indefinite suffix does not exist but can be specific if you specify the quantity as one. When to use et and tet? Both replace the last vowel in a word when applicable but '-tet' is used: *when replacing ii (becomes itet) *after a single-syllable word *after a double-syllable word ending with a vowel *after a marked-stressed syllable or the main syllable '-et' is used: *when the above isn't true *after a single-syllable word ending in s''' *after a '''t Case Marking Nouns decline according to case via a suffix. The cases are: Nominative, Accusative, Dative, Genetive, Locative and Vocative. +1 Definite nouns ending it t'' declining to case whilst definite keep their '''e' when using odem and oga. This is because the t'' is part of the root as opposed to '''tet' and thus when declined normally, produce toga ''and ''toga. Atwenteodem '''- e underlined '''Atwentodem - this means a''dventure'' as opposed to the adventure Genetive Case The genetive case is stringed when there are more than two nouns: Manntets Fŋmme The man's wife Manntetsfŋmmespfeŋcii The man's wife's answer Fact: Family Names (or surnames) always end in oga (LOC declension). The locative is used because there is an imaginary of between names. Here's mine: Dańel (fvå) Färnàndecioga Prepositions Prepositions can appear in the dative, genetive and locative. Adjectives Adjectives decline to case and number. All adjectives come before the noun, are regular and their infinitive forms always end in e'. Below is the declension of the word ''Exgotian-Natraden: '''Exgùrce. Example Phrase Exgùrces Wženntodem The Exgotian-Natraden language Ivò wžennie exgùrc''är'' Wženntodem I speak the Exgotian-Natraden language Comparative and Superlative To create these adjectives, you take the infinitive and add the suffixes ere and este respectively. güle - green gülere - greener güleste - greenest Adjectival Verbs To create adjectival verbs, you take the infinitive, change the en to ën and add a suffix: sploozen - to burst sploozënde - bursting sploozënne '- ''bursted "Articles" Articles don't properly exist in Exgot but more rather exist in different parts of speech. Here are a list of "articles": *'''ett Number **Means a'' or ''an **Literally means one **The "article" doesn't have to be used ***'Mànna' and ett Mànna both mean the same thing ****The only difference is that ett Mànna is specific that there's one *'älwënde 'Adjective **Means some **Literally means being *'dötälwënde' Adjective **Means many **Literally means there-being *'nääälwënde 'Adjective **Means no ***As in no cars **Literally means not being **Nicknamed Diers Wšëste ***''Diaeresis Galore'' *'näädötälwënde 'Adjective **Means few **Literally means not there-being *'žèllënne 'Adjective **Means this or that (never specific) **Literally means specifying *'Pfäanne' Noun **Means all or every **Literally means all **Used with genetive and plural ***Pfäanne's' Mànn'ie' Suffixes of Purpose Some suffixes provide meaning: Verb+tol This shows a tool in order to accomplish the verb. For pen, you write Szrirbentol meaning Writing tool. Non-Noun+nas This changes any word into a noun. The English equivalent would be ''-tion'' for verbs, ''-ness'' for adjectives etc. Verb+plaza This shows a plac where the purpose of the said place is for verb. For school, you write Knöllenplaza meaning Learning place. Noun+mekànnik This translates into a tool used to generate the noun or operate with it. Booläanmekànnik Switch Boolean Mechanic stressing last vowel+llen This shows a miniature version of the noun. However, the declension of llen in different. The definite and plural forms are lltet and llie respectively. Take the word Person, stress the last vowel and add the suffix to create Child: Älwensèllen Interrogation Interrogation is quite simple. The word order stays the same and the verb gains a prefix, along with the place of the answer filled in with an adverb: *'pšreza '- what *'pšrezé' - where *'pšrezii' - when *'pšrezo' - who *'pšrezu' - how *'pšrezy' - why Question and Response Example Ivò bepšrennie pšrezy? Why am I apologising? Ivò pšrennie dwa ... I am apologising because ... Notice how the word for why became the response word because in the answer and also how the verb lost the interrogative inflection. Numerical System Numerics are in base 10. List Marking Marking stayed the same. The dot is used to group digits and the Flek (`) 'as the decimal point and ordinal numbers are marked with their adjectival endings. 'Äré wa za 10e He was the tenth 10es Fŋmmtet The tenth woman Sample Number '''''383.353.326.487`2 Cià Tysie i ïtstcia Milljààrie, cià Tysie i pènctcia Milljèwonie, cià Tysie i žrastšrep Tysëntie, wòq Tysie i ïtstsvep flek žraa. Phrases Common phrase used, notice how most of them have the vocative declension: *'Szennieu!' - Hello! *'Dötszennieu!' - Goodbye! *'Pšrennieu!' - Sorry! *'Džrennieu!' - Thank you! *'Geäanen! '- Go away! *'Ledieu!' - Please! *'Dötledieu!' - You're welcome! Swadesh List Category:Natrodian languages Category:Languages